


Holding Hands

by himekohimura



Series: OTP Challenge Thor/Loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beginnings, Gen, Gen Fic, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor waits expectantly for all the treasures that he has heard the other children had gotten from their fathers returning from war. What he doesn't expect is that his treasure is the most precious one of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the OTP Challenge on Tumblr. Find my list [Here](http://agentreindeer.tumblr.com/post/35452941810/ill-be-doing-this-to-thor-loki-hope-no-one)

On the high steps of the palace, a little prince awaited his father, hand tightly held in his mother's lest he run down the stairs to the approaching company of horses.

They looked ragged and tired to Frigga, though in Thor's mind they shined with valor and victory in the last rays of the sun.

Riding in front of the group was Odin, reins held high in his hands while a tiny bundle of cloth rested in his arms. A scout had called ahead to tell Frigga what to expect, but Thor was much to young to be privy to such sensitive information.

"Father!" Thor called joyously as they dismounted, his other hand waving frantically as if the faster he waved the more likely his father would pay attention to him.

Odin moved with care, both of wounds unseen and because of the precious thing he held. Slowly, he made his way to his wife and child, watching with one eye as Thor bounced on his heels. "Is that for me?" He asked in the way only a child could, eager for a present of any kind. 

"Yes," Odin said, stopping a few steps below them so that Thor was eye level with his prize. "This is for you. You must promise to take good care of it."

"What is it?" Thor strained to see what was wrapped up so tightly. "What is it that you have brought me, father?"

"You must promise, Thor, that you will take care of your gift. This will be your responsibility as a prince." Thor straightened at Odin's words, eyes shining at the possibility of being 'responsible'.

"Yes, father. I promise," Thor intoned in his most sincere voice, though Frigga thought that if Thor were a dog, his tail would be wagging with anticipation. She exchanged a glance with Odin, both amused and worried as to how Thor would take this. It wasn't every day that one would gain such a gift with so little notice.

The bundle moved and made a sound much like a cry and Thor jumped back slightly, hand tightening in Frigga's. Odin rocked the bundle gently, cooing at it in a way only a father knew how. "Remember this, Thor, that the most precious thing in all the realms is your family."

"Family, Father?" Thor questioned. "Like you and mother?" He looked up at Frigga. Frigga nodded and smiled. 

"Your father brought you a most precious gift, Thor. The gift of a brother." 

"A brother?" Thor made a face. He heard of brothers from Sif. They didn't seem very fun.

"Don't make that sort of face before you've even seen him," Frigga admonished. "You promised that you would take good care of him, and I'll hold you to that."

"Yes, Mother..." Thor said with a pout. He had expected sparkling jewels or a new weapon or a pet! But a brother seemed a lot like a punishment than a present.

The bundle jerked and started to cry. "There, there. I'm sure Thor didn't mean it," Odin gave Thor a look that was a lot more intimidating now that his father had one less eye. "Come Thor, gaze upon your new family."

Thor hesitated, but Frigga tugged him forward. Odin moved the cloth slightly as Thor leaned over to stare at the exposed face. 

Watery green eyes that looked like jewels against a pale face stared back at him, lips turned down in a frown. Thor frowned back and reached out out of impulse to touch. "Thor, be gentle," Frigga warned as a little hand wormed out to grab Thor's finger before Thor could poke at his newly acquired family. The little pout turned into a wide smile and Thor couldn't help but smile back. 

"What's his name?" Thor asked, afraid to move his finger away now that his 'brother' had it in his grasp.

"His name is Loki," Odin answered.

"Loki..." Thor said, letting the name roll around in his mouth for a second before nodding. "I like it. Loki." He wiggled his finger and Loki laughed. It sounded like the most beautiful music in the all the realms.

Maybe brothers weren't as bad as Sif said.


End file.
